board8fandomcom-20200216-history
RPGLord95
RPGLord is a poster who has no Board 8 story or significance :) He won season 1 of PrivateBiscuit1's WWE Fantasy League. He has an autistic son, lives in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada and works as a custodian in the school board. He does have some favorite lists! Currently Playing * Nier - PS3 * 3D Dot Game Heroes - PS3 * Pokemon Soul Silver - DS * Final Fantasy XIV - PC * Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - PSP Looking Forward To * Pokemon Black/White * Golden Sun DS * Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock * Rock Band 3 * Kirby's Epic Yarn Favorite Games # Chrono Trigger # Final Fantasy 7 # Xenogears # Final Fantasy 5 # Final Fantasy 11 # Black Sigil: Blade of the Exiled # Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Disgaea: Hour of Darkness # Mega Man 2 # Super Mario Kart # Bubble Bobble # Dissidia: Final Fantasy # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Super Smash Bros Melee # Kingdom Hearts 2 # Kingdom Hearts # Chrono Cross # Final Fantasy 9 # Kirby Superstar Ultra DS # Final Fantasy Tactics # Super Mario RPG # Mario Kart Wii # Ken Griffey Jr Presents Major League Baseball # Borderlands # Final Fantasy 6 # Final Fantasy 13 # Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Super Mario Galaxy # Pokemon Red/Blue # Golden Sun # Golden Sun: The Lost Age # Tetris DS # Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice # Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories # Kirby's Air Ride # Tales of Symphonia # NHL 07 # Kirby's Pinball Land # Mega Man 3 # Crash Commando # Fat Princess # Riviera: The Promised Land # Darksiders # Mega Man 9 to be continued... Favorite Video Game Characters # Protoman # Kirby # Squirtle # Mega Man # Metaknight # Laharl # Magus # ExDeath # Bowser # Sephiroth # Cloud Strife Favorite Wrestlers # Shawn Michaels # Bret Hart # Randy Savage # Ultimate Warrior # Edge # Iron Sheik # CM Punk # The Miz # Kevin Nash # Mr. Kennedy # Ahmed Johnson # Undertaker # Great Khali Favorite Sports Teams NHL: Ottawa Senators, Phoenix Coyotes, Montreal Canadiens, Toronto Maple Leafs, Nashville Predators, Calgary Flames NFL: Buffalo Bills, Cincinnati Bengals, Detroit Lions, Cleveland Browns MLB: Toronto Blue Jays, Cincinnati Reds, Seattle Mariners NBA: Portland Trail Blazers, Toronto Raptors, Phoenix Suns Favorite Athletes Radek Bonk, Jaroslav Svejkovsky, Dion Phaneuf, Alexander Radulov, Dany Heatley, Carey Price, Pavel Datsyuk, Aleksander Suglobov, Luke Richardson, Kyle Wellwood, Maxim Goncharov, Shea Weber, Steve Sullivan, Jonathan Toews, Sidney Crosby, Colt McCoy, Damon Stoudamire, Joe Carter, Marshawn Lynch, Carson Palmer, Adrian Peterson, Benny Agbayani, Joey Votto, Jay Bruce Favorite Movies # Shawshank Redemption # Lord of the Rings: Return of the King # Anchorman # Monty Python Quest for the Holy Grail # Scott Pilgrim vs. the World # Dumb and Dumber # Nightmare Before Christmas # Ace Ventura Pet Detective # South Park: Bigger, Longer, Uncut # Pineapple Express # Superbad # Lord of the Rings: Two Towers # Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring Favorite Pokemon # Squirtle # Kingler # Blastoise # Machamp # Raichu # Vaporeon # Omastar # Salamence # Charizard # Crawdaunt # Totodile # Scizor # Mewtwo # Giratina # Piplup Category:Users